


Study session

by Mariandrealr



Series: Monsta X One-shots [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abstenlty eating, Belly Kink, Burping, Denial, Dirty Thoughts, Fat - Freeform, Fat Yoo Kihyun, Horny Changkyun, Horny Teenagers, Lim Changkyun - Freeform, M/M, Male to Male relationship, Messy eating, Overweight, Overweight Kihyun, Sexy Times, Student-Teacher Relationship, Stuffing, Teacher-Student, Weight Gain Denial, belly noises, big belly, fat kink, feederism, stuffing kink, yoo kihyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariandrealr/pseuds/Mariandrealr
Summary: Changkyun is more than amazed for his teacher Mr. Yoo weight gain, this will only result on a 1 out of 100 possibility of being close to him, and enjoying his body.
Relationships: Non-established - Relationship
Series: Monsta X One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286300
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Study session

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sleepy and horny. Gn

Changkyun entered in the classroom almost stomping his way to his seat. He was tired, *very* tired, and his eye bags were a proof of that.

He knew he failed in his stupid last math test, he wasn’t an idiot...Or maybe partially. A recently released game had been on his mind for months, and when it was finally in stock, he could not take the chance to burn his eyeballs off playing non-stop.

He had been wasting time playing, sleeping late and not studying, just to unlock skins and level up. Changkyun was actually a good student in some subjects, like math, but he was, a really indomitable 19 year old who didn’t care too much about the world surrounding him.

He huffed and hid his head between his arms.

But what was so terrible about that math test? The thing was that it represented a 30% of total grades, and of course, Changkyun wasn’t going to study a lot for the next weeks too...

Oh and also, other problem.

Even if he liked the subject, the thing is that he didn’t like is how his teacher Mr. Yoo Kihyun behaved, he was cocky sometimes, even sassy, and he had those absurdly perfect facial expressions, like he was a famous and talented actor. He was irritatingly sarcastic and elegant.

“ ‘Morning class...Today is a *very* nice day.” He smirked. “We have a exhaustingly fun topic for you all: integration techniques, something easy, right?” He talked with that perfectly white smile, those little dimpled eyes who shined with haughtiness. Changkyun really hated that damn smile. 

“Oh and don’t forget, we have test results today. And wow! Guys I’m impressed...” Changkyun opened his eyes and his hopes grew. “I didn’t think it was possible for a whole class to fail a test.” Now he truly felt like an idiot.

Kihyun just ignored the hatred glares of his students, like it was his daily morning routine. He sat at his desk chair and started organizing his things very tiddly.

“Ugh.” Changkyun growled, repressing his will to say something that would get him in trouble. And covered his nape with his hands, feeling stressed.

Kihyun after looking between paper sheets, called out every student one by one to give them their results as he normally did.

“Lim Changkyun!” Kihyun said rising his voice a bit.

“Here.” He stood up feeling defeated. “So?” He huffed.

“Lim, what’s happening with you? You got one of the worst results of the class, this isn’t normal coming out of you, and even, results like this are horrid for an average student.” Kihyun rested his head on his hand supported by his elbow, looking at Changkyun firmly, like waiting for a response. “Anything to say Lim Changkyun? Huh?”

“Yes yes, I know- It’s just...” His teacher stopped him with a gesture of his hand.

“There aren’t excuses,Changkyun, other teachers had also been talking about your decrease in total grades. You need to fix this, I can’t allow one of my best students be mediocre.” Yes, Kihyun tended to be prideful with the students he considered the “best” he was a very fussy teacher. He was also, brutally honest.

“Yup, I’ll study more next time.” He said a bit irritated. Changkyun tried to grab his sheet but Kihyun took it back.

“Lim, I know how it’s like to be a lazy student, I’m not that old yet.” Kihyun stood up to look at him at the same eye-level. “How will I make sure, you’re studying properly?” 

Changkyun looked down figuring and answer, when something caught his eye.

Soft paunch in his teacher’s once lean figure. 

He didn’t notice it before since he didn’t wanted to see Mr. Yoo, but now that he was close, he could see how that potbelly rested on his teacher’s belt. The crease of his belly even had some cookie crumbs on it. Examining more his surroundings he saw a small box of donuts hid in Kihyun’s bag.

“Uh-Mmm” Changkyun was blank, imagining how it would feel if he give a pat to that belly, maybe it would jiggle or bounce, or—

“See? There’s no way Lim.” Changkyun snapped out of his thoughts. “You’ll come to receive afternoon classes.” 

“N-no!” Changkyun really didn’t want to waste time with the afternoon students, they were a bunch of alcoholic weirdos. “Um, I don’t have anyone to pick me up from afternoon classes, it would be hard for me to go back home.” Changkyun obviously, was lying.

“Ok so, what if we study at your house?” Kihyun smiled brightly, knowing he just fucked up Changkyun.

“Huh? But...!” Changkyun was running out of ideas.

“But?” His teacher smiled smugly.

“...Nothing. It’s ok.” Changkyun felt irritated because of again, that damn smile.

“It is settled then, it will be in two weeks, I’ll talk about it with your parents. No need to worry, Lim.” 

“Ye, sure.” He tried to look unbothered.

“Oh and don’t forget, study a bit, don’t disappoint me.” Kihyun handed him his test, Changkyun grabbed it.

While he turned back to go to his seat, he peeked at his teacher’s belly, to see if it was noticeable even in a bit of distance. That pudgy sphere was obviously prominent. 

***  
Kihyun was also busy in his own business.

The room was completely dark, the only source of light was the TV which flashed constantly with colors. Surrounding him there were empty packages of cookies, chips, donuts, candies, cupcakes, and every other sugary thing, accompanied by soda and pizza.

After a very popular game released, Kihyun decided to give it a try, not knowing that he would get addicted to it. When he got home, firstly he did all of his paper-work, qualifying his students, and then, played like a psycho.

All that gaming definitely had an impact on his waistline. Well, to be honest, it was not at all the gaming that did most of the damage.

The thing was that Kihyun really enjoyed himself around food. Before he had a bit of a sweet-tooth, but never indulged too much, restraining himself. However, now that he parked his butt on his couch all day, he “needed” energy to stay awake all the afternoon and night. That was the excuse he told himself to eat like a pig.

Constant small snacks turned into medium, and then big ones. A normal sized bag of chips turned in a party-sized one. Half a dozen donuts were his daily routine now. All that food gobbling stretched his stomach capacity, only making him more gluttonous.

Clearly that had more side effects.

His shirts started riding up so much, they even couldn’t cover totally his navel. Love handles settled in his pants like muffin-tops, he even had small hints of stretch marks. His thighs started to jiggle a bit, his but got softer day by day, becoming the plushiest seat he could get. His belly wobbled when he walked, it got in the way when he wanted to button his pants or tried to put on a button-up shirt, that beautiful dough wobbled when he walked and it formed rolls under his chest, that was also, beginning to soften up.

When he ate, he became a totally different person. He was a VERY messy eater. He didn’t mind if crumbs fell on his t-shirt, if his lips got dirty, if his hands got sticky or greasy, he licked it off, enjoying himself like a little kid.

All that perfect king personality and elegance, fell off when he was alone at home, stuffing himself until it was hard to breathe and the only option was to fall into a food coma, to digest everything that got converted into beautiful fat.

He wasn’t oblivious to how much he was eating, he knew he probably was gaining weight, he just pretended that he didn’t know, trying to trick himself. However, those little feelings: his butt wobbling, his pecs being softer, his belly getting bigger, feeling how snug his pants had become, all of those sensations, pooled a strange feeling in the bottom of his belly, a warm ticklish feeling, that he tried to ignore.

***  
Two weeks passed.

Changkyun was already waiting for his teacher, he was sat at his couch going through social media. He was already resigned to take the lesson as fast as possible.

The doorbell rang. Three times. Yep, that was evidently Mr. Yoo.

“Good afternoon Lim Changkyun.” Kihyun bowed lightly, always looking elegant.

“ ‘Afternoon Mr. Yoo. Please come in.” Replied Changkyun, feeling grossed out because of having to be so polite.

Kihyun went ahead examining his surroundings in detail. “Oh! Lim, your father has a nice sense of decor.” His teacher seemed interested in looking small porcelain figures, like he was an old lady.

“Teacher we could study in the—“ Changkyun finally looked at the whole body of his teacher, since at the door he just looked at his face.

He felt like a steam kettle, filled with vapour. How someone could get so fat in two weeks?!

It was like that fat ass was inviting him to spank it, looking as juicy as peaches, the roundness was really tempting. He could even see it jiggling a bit when he walked to see more of his living room decoration. 

Not to mention those love handles that now spilled like muffin tops on top of his belt that was constricting them. 

Now Changkyun’s mind was really a tornado: He felt gross because he liked his 28 year old teacher, and also because the need of spanking and fondling him, he didn’t even know he was into fatties, and also why the fuck he had a lot of kinky scenarios running in his head.

“Where?” A fine voice called.

Fat Mr. Yoo

“Ahem, where?” This time louder.

Overweight.

“Lim Changkyun!” He woke up, feeling dizzy and horny.

“A-um, we could go at the table in the dining room. Uhh-please follow me.” Changkyun walked ahead of Kihyun.

“Lim you’re wasting your potential on trivial stuff.” Kihyun sighed. “Anything you’re thinking of, probably isn’t that big.”

Yeah, it isn’t big. It’s massive.

“Yeah, you’re probably right Mr. Yoo” Changkyun sighed, trying to get his mind to cool off.

He already had his math notebook and pencils on the sofa so he went quickly for them going to the living room. 

When he got back, he saw Kihyun looking distressed, abstently scratching his belly, it was possible to see it even if he was sitting, due to Changkyun’s position.

Changkyun gulped.

“It’s everything alright Mr.?” Kihyun looked back at him someway timid and nervous.

“Oh? No, don’t worry Lim, I’m just taking count of my time for today. You know the life of a teacher is very busy.” He laughed awkwardly.

“Anyway. Here’s what I got you for today.” Kihyun grabbed some papers that he had in his bag.

“Now listen, we have just two topics for today, something easy to start off.” 

“To start? But this is our only study day?” He was starting to grow worried.

“Who told you such thing?” Kihyun smirked with that typical satirical style. “Your parents didn’t told you that we have programmed a day of study for every week?”

“No!” Changkyun raised his voice, but then lowered it, knowing he was in front of his strict teacher. “But, you never said that, they never said that!”

“Well now you know...It’s not like you have anything to do, or something against me.” Kihyun almost laughed. “I know most of my students hate me, it is a pleasure for me, you know Lim? A good teacher hasn’t to be loved by his students, but he has to be seen like a strike of power.” He talked as he was giving a speech, with his eyes closed, being proud of himself, as he always was.

“No sir, I don’t have any kind of feeling towards you.” Changkyun lied, looking away from Kihyun. “Ok, let me see please.”

Kihyun gave Changkyun the paper sheets. He then explained Changkyun the topics and procedures of every math problem for some minutes.

“I’ll be sat here. If you have a question just ask me and I’ll come closer.” He accommodated himself at the opposite site of the table.

His teacher took out a bunch of papers of his bag, probably homework from other students that he needed to check out.

Some time passed by, Changkyun was getting relaxed minute by minute, everything was in absolute silence, both men were fixated on their tasks.

Changkyun encountered himself with one of the last math exercises, it was giving him a real headache.

“Ugh.” He looked up. “Mr. Yoo could you come please?” He was grunting and erasing on his paper exhaustingly.

Kihyun walked towards him. He stood at the side of Changkyun, and got closer to the table, supporting bot of his hands on it.

“Oh is this one?” He pointed it with his finger, then giving a look to the paper. “Lim, this is satisfactory, everything over here is well done.” His teacher smiled, this time feeling happy about his student. “Can you see it? You can be a great student if you want to.”

“This is the first time I’ve received a compliment from you?...” When Changkyun tried to look up at his teacher’s face, he found his view blocked by an immense orbe. Right in front of his face. His nose was almost touching it.

He blushed, now he was really close to his desire. Kihyun’s belly hanged from his belt, and raised with every breath his teacher took.

Changkyun licked his lips.

“Well, if you were like this in class, you would get more complimented. Now, let’s see what has been exactly your problem.” Kihyun was focused analyzing the paper.

“Oh actually, I would like you to examine more my sheet, maybe you can make some suggestions?” Changkyun boldly, was moving his hand closer to Mr. Yoo’s belly. He was buying some time.

It was now his opportunity, now that he was fully in his senses he thought he could lightly grasp or poke, just to see how soft was the fat.

He got his hand closer by second, slowly advancing so it wouldn’t be noticed.

“Almost there.” He thought to himself, huffing.

GrrOOOOWWL~

The thoughts of both men were interrupted by that uproar that came from Kihyun’s belly.

Kihyun froze, growing redder by second.

Changkyun got his hand down, feeling frustrated.

“Um, something I can offer you Mr.?” He got his eyes away from his teacher’s belly.

Kihyun cleared his throat, and looked at the opposite direction of Changkyun.

“Jeez...Lim, you see, the life of a teacher as me, is busy, you know?” He put some distance between him and his student. “I didn’t had time for lunch, so this is normal.” Kihyun did a small fake confident smile, as he tried to look relaxed.

He was obviously lying.

His breakfast was something special, just a stack of four pancakes, some bacon, eggs and his favorite signature homemade “Oreo shake”. For lunch he picked up fast food, a large order of a soft drink, XL fries and two double meat burgers, accompanied with a little ice cream as dessert.

It wasn’t that he digested his meals fastly, he was just very *very* gluttonous, his own stomach was getting accustomed to Kihyun’s gorging and his love for food.

So, theoretically, he shouldn’t be hungry. But practically, he was. Not totally, but surely he wanted to squeeze some more food in his hungry belly.

Changkyun almost laughed, his teacher was talking to him like he owed him an explanation or something. That hilarious scene relaxed his frustration. He still had to act polite, so he flowed with the situation.

“Yes Mr. Yoo, I understand how busy you must be.” Changkyun stood up from his chair. “Maybe I can prepare something?”

Kihyun made denying gestures with his hands comically. “No no! It is okay Lim, you don’t have to do something like that. I’m fine.” Kihyun was ashamed for being so hungry even after eating that much.

“No Mr, my father told me to be generous with guests, he taught me to.” Changkyun walked to the kitchen, and looked back to Kihyun. “I will see if maybe I can find something that just needs to be heated. It’s not big deal.” 

Changkyun was okay with being this polite only because he knew he could use that situation as an opportunity for him.

He knew, he was some fucked up weirdo for being into that stuff, but well, if he was a weirdo he had to be the *BEST* weirdo.

While he rambled through his fridge for something, an idea highlighted in his mind; he fastly opened his freezer, two beautiful whole frozen pizzas, looking perfect to be ate greedily by his fat teacher.

Quickly he put both pizzas in different trays, he decided to heat them in the oven so they would be hotter and greasy.

Kihyun was feeling uncomfortable with himself, did he really become such a glutton? He knew he gained a few pounds, and ate more than necessary, going for three servings was totally normal, eating some not-so-little snacks was alright...Okay, he realized it, he ate a lot, he was a greedy pig, fine! Anyway, he just needed to cut back a little, easy as that. Right now he could start that, just eating his fill, nothing more than that, eating as a normal slender person would do and not as a fatass would.

A little ringing sound came from the kitchen, meaning the pizza was finally ready.

Changkyun even had the delicacy to put on some cooking gloves, he didn’t even had the patience to wait a bit for the pizza to cool down. He cut each pizza in eight pieces,

He grabbed both trays, and walked with a fast peace to the table, not only because of how hot the pizza was, but also because feel anxious to see how much Kihyun could eat, probably a lot, Changkyun thought, his absurdly big tummy was a proof of it.

“Uh, Lim, why two of them?” Kihyun pointed out. Despite that, he went to his seat, hiding a delighted look on his face.

“Oh! I was hungry too so I guessed you wouldn’t mind if I ate a big portion?” He dropped at his chair. “I really like pizza and I have a big appetite. You think you were gonna it all of this professor?” Changkyun tried to look as innocent as he could, making the question sound purely guiltless and not sarcastic.

“No” Kihyun answered quickly turning red. 

He handed Changkyun more paper sheets with other exercises.

“Ignore that last problem you didn’t solve. Whatever you don’t understand we together will solve it at the end.” 

“Ok, I’m fine with that.” He pretended he was fixated on his math problems, when he covertly was eyeing his teacher.

Before diving in, Kihyun just checked if Changkyun was seeing him, just for a second. Ok, no, he wasn’t.

That was enough for him. 

He grabbed one slice, thankfully the pizza wasn’t that hot anymore, but conserved a bit of heat, so he quickly put in his mouth, preferring burning his mouth rather than his hands.

He chewed that big slice down, like it was nothing. He exhaled feeling his mouth hot, but enjoying the taste of the cheese and ham.

He ate at a really fast pace, letting himself go even more with each slice. It just took a few big bites while the slice was gone. Gulping big quantities felt good, it made a heavy warm feeling pool in his stomach.

He licked his lips constantly, savoring, he licked and sucked on his fingers, as he did when he was alone at home, getting wild. 

He was enjoying himself so much, he had his eyes closed, getting into the greasy flavor even more.

“Mnngh” He grunted with half a piece of pizza hanging from his closed lips.

He looked down at his stomach which was grunting with discomfort. However que sucked in the rest of that slice.

He gave a light pat and rub to his distressed belly, burped, and then continued with the last slice of the first pizza.

He made content sounds, humming while he swallowed the last bite.

He burped lightly when he did a satisfied pat to his stomach, that groaned in response.

He still was kind of full by that fast food stuffing he did earlier, but concretely, he had a mortal desire for more food, craving the feeling of extreme fullness, that he enjoyed secretly.

He was reaching for the next pizza, when Changkyun called him. 

“Mr. Yoo, I need help” His student said, almost purred at that sentence.

Kihyun flinched in his seat, nervous, he quickly looked up from his enormous meal, but thankfully for him, Changkyun appeared to be looking at his homework.

Changkyun was having a feast for himself too. He could ignore his teacher’s gluttony and that new facet he discovered. Since when his so elegant teacher could burp like that? Kihyun ate like he didn’t had anything to eat in 8 hours, looking so greedy and perfect. Seeing how he licked his lips chasing the last crumbs, that was really hot. 

Changkyun was growing impatient, he wanted to see what damage that gorging did to Kihyun’s waistline.

Kihyun grabbed a blank paper, since that was the only thing near to make himself more decent, he cleaned his mouth and fingers.

He stood up, but suddenly felt like he was being dragged down for his weight.

Quickly he put both hands in the table for supporting the heavy butterball he had for abdomen.

“Nngh...Ooooh, fuck.” He moaned. He took exhausted exhalations, his thick thighs were having a bad time, not only for the weight, but also because he felt ambiguous arousal.

Changkyun couldn’t restrain himself to look at his teacher, his mouth gaping, cheeks totally blushed, his face feeling hot as the sun.

Kihyun noticed his student gawking at him. Changkyun’s brain burned in a horny frenzy.

“Uhh- I...” Lim gulped. “Umm...Cute?” He tried to smile, but the result was an awkward trembly smirk.

Kihyun facepalmed, then he shook his head. He breathed repeatedly, trying to control himself.

He looked at Changkyun with a menacing glare.

“You won’t...No, you definitely don’t tell this to anyone. It’s an order from your professor.” It was hard to take Kihyun seriously since his whole face looked like a tomato.

Changkyun suppressed a laugh.

“What are you laughing about?” Kihyun inquired angrily.

“It’s...Nothing, the only thing you care about right now is my talking about this to other people?” Changkyun stood up and walked slowly to Kihyun. Changkyun wasn’t so afraid now, Mr. Yoo didn’t mention anything of him practically salivating while looking at his teacher.

“Yes. That’s it, you don’t tell anyone.” Kihyun started to tremble, feeling strangely nervous with each step Changkyun took.

His mischievous mind was already working.

“But! To make sure someone does whatever you want to, you need a deal.” Changkyun smiled smugly “Like, how would you make sure if a student studies properly?... You need a deal.”

“Tch...Ok, what’s it?” Answered Kihyun, feeling dominated and irritated. “Falsifying grades, going to teacher’s restroom only, graffiti allowing or some stupid thing?” Kihyun rolled his eyes in disgust.

“Tempting, but no.” Changkyun hold his arms, Kihyun flinched.

“Sit down please Mr. Yoo” He said with an unintended low voice, almost growling.

Kihyun plopped on the chair, not because that deep aroused voice made him feel something strange (yesh, it was partly that) but also because finally he could rest his belly.

“Now eat.” Changkyun kneeled down.

“I’m your superior, you can’t order me—And what are you doing?!” Kihyun was about to push Changkyun away, but two firm and warm hands sinking in his belly stopped him.

Kihyun repressed a moan with a “Mmn” sound. He put the back of his hand covering his mouth.

Changkyun was kneading that soft fat like it was dough. He could feel all that food inside, but it still had something soft to play with. 

Changkyun breathed heavily, feeling accomplished and hotter than before. He squished and poked the belly, experimenting with the squishy, wobbling mass.

“Now eat, for me.” Changkyun posed his head on top of the crease of his teacher’s belly. Changkyun tried to use “puppy eyes” but he couldn’t deny the fact that he was aroused, so he stared at Kihyun, looking horny and blushed as fuck.

Kihyun glared at Changkyun, he was about to deny it furiously but...His hands felt really *really* amazing, it also made him realize he was truly fat, because he could feel how deep Changkyun’s hands were sinking, all that they were grabbing, he felt it, there wasn’t any denying anymore, he was fat.

But he felt in heaven. Soft hands touching him, feeling pressure in his big belly, tingling with excitement, blushing and being hot as fire.

He knew what was next, he reached for the pizza that was left.

Changkyun bit his lower lip, Kihyun, the indomitable and arrogant Mr. Yoo was obeying him while he rubbed his belly like he was his own little pet, rewarding him for eating like a pig.

Ok, Changkyun was letting his mind go wild, but whatever, this was his time and he allowed himself to do anything. Kihyun was already with his mouth full, he couldn’t complain.

Kihyun ate two slices easily, but then the heaviness accompanied with the other contents of his stomach made it gurgle loudly.

“Mmnf- Um, shorry.” Kihyun said with another pizza in his mouth.

“Oh sorry? Such a gentleman.” Changkyun laughed, shaking his belly lightly to make it roar again.

Kihyun gulped fastly the last bits of pizza.

“Hey! You aren’t allowed to do that and— UUUUrp!” He burped loudly, ashamed he covered his mouth.

Changkyun looked at him in adoration, his eyes were sparkling.

“Woah...You—“

“Don’t say anything.”Kihyun looked away from him.

“Why?”

“Because is gross, and weird.”

Changkyun huffed.

“Um-no...That’s hot.” Changkyun started tapping in his belly, feeling anxious. “I thought I already settled that before.”

“Huh?” His teacher grabbed Changkyun’s hand away. “And stop touching without me allowing it.”

“Listen.” 

Changkyun cleared his throat.

“This.” He grabbed both sides of Kihyun’s belly and squeezed, for emphasis. “This, is hot.” He stopped a moment to look at Kihyun’s reaction. Hmm, didn’t seem to weirded out, nice signal to continue: “Mr. Yoo...Your big fat soft belly, it’s sexy. As fuck.” 

Kihyun’s mind froze for a second. So, his student, Lim Changkyun was gay (ok, he looked gay anyway) but, he was gay for his *TEACHER*, and, was into his teacher being fat and gross.

Kihyun couldn’t deny that attention. He really craved the feeling of being stuffed to the brim, and he *loved* the tact of his student’s hand. He knew that it was strange and disgusting, but, he was fat already, he was indulgent, he felt good eating like an animal, he burped, he moaned, there was nothing to be shamed about, not that he had any other bit of dignity left.

Plus, he was having a great time, feeling pampered and desired. He was starting to get excited too.

“Whatever.” He muttered. “Do wathever you want.” Changkyun brightened up.

“Yessir.” He rubbed in circles at Kihyun’s sides. “I already have an idea.”

Kihyun shrugged, resigned he went to grab another slice.

“These are getting too stretched. It would be a shame if your shirt exploded.” Changkyun started to slowly undo the buttons of Kihyun’s shirt.

Changkyun growled pleased, his teacher didn’t care anymore, he was just focused in demolishing his meal.

Kihyun sighed, feeling relieved. When all the buttons were undone, his belly felt less repressed, those buttons even had gaps between them, thank god his student was horny enough to do everything for him.

Lim looked amazed at that beautiful, soft and creamy skin. He pinched with one hand, with the other he rubbed in circles.

“Mr. Yoo, how did you even got this fat anyway?” 

“What are you even asking, dumb kid.” There were just two pizzas left now.

“In two weeks, only TWO weeks, your belly got pretty fat. Not only your belly tho.” 

“Not only?” Kihyun inquired, getting aroused.

“Yup.” Changkyun looked up for a moment, he saw how reddened up his teacher looked.

He licked his lips.

“Not only your belly, as I said. Look:” He grabbed one of his love handles. “You see this? I need one whole hand to grab one completely, this is impressive, if you were on a marathon, but instead of running the point was gaining weight, you’ll be on the lead Mr. Just look; these are so wobbly, like jello!” He gave that love handle a pat, and yes, it bounced.

“Even if you’re full with almost two pizzas, you still have fat to grab.” He pinched at the fat surrounding his navel.

“What else?” 

“Huh?”

“What other part of me has ballooned up?” Kihyu asked. Squirming in his chair because of the shaming.

“Well, I haven’t seen everything yet.” Changkyun proceeded to try to undo Kihyun’s belt.

Tried, because it was really snug.

The buckle looked like it was painfully buried in Kihyun’s spilling fat. Changkyun struggled.

“Unf! Mr Yoo, how did you get this to fit...No, even more, why do you use this?!” His question was answered when a pile of fat surged when he finally undid the buckle.

Kihyun’s belly spilled, resting on his lap. Kihyun moaned in pleasure. He trowed his head back, eyes closed, gulping. 

There was just one pizza left.

“Oooh...That-that helped a lot.” He breathed heavily, now feeling free from the belt he forced himself to wear.

Changkyun felt his dick jump in his pants.

He rushed to grab the softest part of Kihyun, his underbelly, that looked so pillowy.

“Ohhh so soft~” He hummed happily, squeezing it.

“I didn’t tell you to admire me. Keep rubbing.” Kihyun dragged Changkyun’s hand to the crease of his belly, the part were all the food was mostly packed.

Changkyun started to rub in slow motion circles. Kihyun bit his lips to avoid moaning loudly, again.

“I’m good, huh?” Changkyun snickered.

“Mmmnn...Maybe, a bit.” 

“Im an expert, just admit it.” He pressed too hard to annoy his superior.

“UUUOORP— Lim Chagnkyun, don’t do that ever again....It -urp- hurts.” Kihyun clutched his belly with both hands.

“Ugh. I’m about to explode.” He rubbed his eyes, feeling tired.

“Oh no, you still have a pizza to finish.”

“I finished like 10 minutes ago.” He smirked. “Is impressive how you didn’t noticed, you were too busy looking at my belly?” 

“You didn’t tell me, were you too busy enjoying my rubs, also moaning and— Umph!” Kihyun dragged his student face to his belly, silencing him with his fatness. 

“Shut up.” Kihyun growled, feeling ashamed.

“Mmm, yourf, nntummy issso noisy!” Changkyun’s voice was muffled.

“I don’t care.” Kihyun lied.

Changkyun bit into his teachers softness.

“Auch!” Kihyun pushed him away.

Changkyun laughed.

“Disgusting kid.” Kihyun looked at him, like he was looking at a gross bug. “Thankfully this will never repeat.”

“Never? But we have programmed more afternoon lessons for the next weeks.” It was now Changkyun who gave that smug, perfect smile.

“What?!” 

“You said it, to me, and my parents.” Changkyun snickered.

“Shut up. Keep rubbing. I’m your superior.” Kihyun ordered, feeling annoyed and embarrassed.

He stayed in silence.

He was going to be fed, and pampered and desired by his weird and horny student, Lim Changkyun.

He resigned himself, thinking of what damage that would cause to his waistline.


End file.
